Two Lifes, One Problem
by BakaUsagi49
Summary: AU. During the day, Lavi is the most unpopular kid at school and constantly bullied. At night he is the famous singer Deak. Now he just wants to know how he became the boyfriend of the most popular guy at the school. Yuvi. Rating might change with later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you. And good night!" Lavi shouted to the excited crowd as he walked off stage. He let out an exhausted sigh as he walked to his dressing room. He plopped into his chair and removed the head band and eye patch as his manager walked in. He turned the chair around to face her.

"That was a great show tonight Deak," she said. He just nodded and grinned nervously when Bookman came in. His manager greeted Bookman and then looked at Lavi.

"I will see you tomorrow after you're done with school," she said before leaving. Lavi looked at Bookman and could tell he was upset.

"I found your report card you failed miserably to hide from me," Bookman said. Lavi scratched the back of his head nervously.

"If I had showed it to ya, ya would've told me to cancel the concert," Lavi replied. Bookman hit him in the head. Lavi whined and rubbed his head, pouting.

"You will bring that grade up before the next concert. Now finish up and let's go. You have to get up early," Bookman said walking out. Lavi stuck out his tongue childishly at Bookman's back before the door shut. He quickly changed into his other clothes and ran after Bookman. Knowing full well he would leave him if he didn't hurry. He honestly wouldn't mind. He didn't want to go to school in the morning.

* * *

Lavi walked into the school and kept his head down trying to avoid looking at anyone. He made it to his locker without incident or so he thought. Right after he opened his locker door, it was slammed shut. Lavi looked over and saw it was one of the kids from the soccer team that had done it.

"Do you have my homework geek?" He asked looking angry. Lavi nodded and reached into his backpack and pulled it out. The student snatched it out of Lavi's hand and slammed him into the locker. Lavi whimpered slightly at the pain and the student laugh as he walked away. Lenalee came over worried.

"Are you alright Lavi?" she asked. Lavi smiled at her and opened his locker again.

"Yeah I'm fine Lena," he answered pulling out what he needed before shutting it. Lenalee frowned and placed a hand on her hip.

"Don't lie to me," Lenalee said firmly. Lavi sighed and looked at her.

"The old panda found my report card," Lavi said heading in the direction of his creative writing class. Lenalee followed since her class was in that direction too.

"So?"

"So I failed one of my classes because I'm having to do not only my work, but two other people's," Lavi said.

"One was that jerk of a captain from the soccer team right?" Lenalee asked. Lavi nodded.

"Who's the other one?" she asked. Lavi didn't answer her. Instead he was staring dreamily at the most popular boy in the entire school, Yuu Kanda. Lenalee followed Lavi's gaze and giggled quietly. Lavi snapped out of his daze and looked at her.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"He's the other one isn't he?" Lenalee asked with that all too knowing look on her face. Lavi blushed and looked down in defeat. Lenalee patted him on the back.

"It's okay. But let me guess, Bookman said that if you didn't bring that grade up, you couldn't perform as Deak?" She asked keeping her voice low.

"Yeah…" Lavi said pouting. Lenalee laughed a little and smiled at him.

"Everything will be fine Lavi. I'll see you later okay?" Lavi nodded and she went off to her class. Lavi walked into his class digging into his backpack to pull out Kanda's assignment. He closed his bag after he pulled out Kanda's assignment. Lavi slowly walked over to Kanda's desk and held it out to him. Kanda looked up at him uncaringly and took it from him. Lavi was just glad to, one, be standing near him, and two, that he hadn't ripped it from his hand.

"It better be done correctly," Kanda said lowly.

"I-It is," Lavi said stumbling over his words. Kanda huffed and looked away. Lavi went and sat at his desk in the back of the class room. He pulled out his own assignment to have it ready and a journal. He reached back into his bag and pulled out his favorite pen. Lavi opened the journal and began writing in it. He glanced up occasionally to make sure no one was coming towards him. The bell rang to signal that class was beginning and he closed the journal as the teacher came in. Lavi noted that it was a different teacher. Most likely a sub.

"Alright class. I know I'm not your normal teacher, but I will be with you for the rest of the week as your teacher is out sick. My name is Aaron Romano," he said. Some of the class groaned at having a substitute and other were happy about it. Lavi could care less if it was their actual teacher or a substitute. The sub called roll and marked them as they were called.

"Lavi Bookman?" Mr. Romano called. Lavi didn't hear him since he wasn't paying attention.

"Bookman?" he called again. Lavi looked up and thought the old panda was there and then he realized it was him.

"Here," Lavi called as a few students snickered. He sank lower in his chair trying to hide. Soon Romano finished and set the roll book down.

"Alright class. Now that that is done, I can tell you what your teacher left for you," he said. The students groaned, not wanting to do any work like always.

"You will be paired up to work on an interview with each other," he started. The students started to look around trying to pick who they wanted.

"But I will be pairing you up with someone," he finished. They students frowned. Lavi tried to hide behind his journal. He hated be paired up with someone. They always made him do all of the assignment while they did nothing. Romano started calling out the pairs and students began to move over to their partners.

"Lavi you will be paired with Kanda," Romano said. Lavi nodded and slowly stood and walked over to Kanda's desk and sat at the one across from him. Lavi could feel the stares he was getting from all the girls in the room. They were all jealous of him. Lavi looked down at the desk like it had caught his interest.

"You will interview each other for two days. Then you will each write your own report based on the interview. The next day after that you will write a combined report based off the two reports. And you will present them on the last day," Romano said. Some of the students made noises of disapproval.

"You may begin," Romano said sitting down behind the teacher's desk. Lavi looked up at Kanda.

"I'm not doing the stupid interview and I'm not going to answer whatever questions you ask. So make something up," Kanda said bitterly. Lavi nodded and got to work writing the questions down that he would ask and what he thought Kanda would say. Lavi made sure to take the entire class period writing his questions and Kanda's made up answers. When the bell rang Lavi quickly got up and walked to the back of the room and gathered his things. Lavi quickly headed out of the class room and to his next one.

* * *

Lavi was sitting by himself at lunch eating quietly while writing in his journal. A few members of the soccer team came over and snatched up his journal.

"What's this? A diary?" One asked laughing. Lavi tried to grab it back. The team started to laugh at him.

"That's so gay," another said. That made them laugh more. Lavi got up and tried again to grab it. One boy pushed him to the ground roughly. Lavi flinched as he landed on his butt. The same boy that pushed him down, took the journal and was about to open it when it was taken out of his hands. They all looked to see who was and paled when they saw that it was Kanda. He glared harshly at them and they ran off. Lavi got up and wiped himself off. Kanda held out the journal to him. Lavi slowly took it back.

"Thanks," Lavi said.

"Tch. Whatever," Kanda muttered walking away. Lavi slowly sat back down and put the journal in his bag so no one else would take it. The bell rang for them to go to class and for the next group to come eat lunch. Lavi stood up with his bag and grabbed his lunch tray. He walked over to the closet trash can and tossed it in. he sighed and headed towards gym. Hating it more with every step he took.

* * *

Lavi was relieved when the day was over. He walked out of his history class and headed to his locker. Lenalee caught up to him smiling.

"What's with the big smile?" Lavi asked.

"My crush just asked me to the spring dance," Lenalee said gleefully.

"That's great Lena!" Lavi said smiling at her. She nodded. When they turned down the hall where Lavi's locker was, she stopped him and pointed. Lavi looked to where she was pointing and was surprised. There at his locker was Kanda. Yuu Kanda. Lavi blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't losing it. He wasn't. Kanda was really there at his locker. Lenalee pushed Lavi forward and he looked back at her.

"Go on. Find out what he wants," she said. Lavi gulped and prayed that it wasn't to hit him. He had a photo shoot after he left. Lavi slowly walked over to his locker and Kanda looked at him.

"Do you need me for something?" Lavi asked cautiously. Kanda pushed off of the lockers and crossed his arms.

"Yeah."

"What is it?" Lavi asked.

"Go with me to the stupid dance so I don't have to deal with girls asking me to it," Kanda said grouchily. Lavi, without thinking, answered yes.

"Good," Kanda huffed and walked away. Lavi stood there in shock until Lenalee came over.

"Well, what did he want?" Lenalee asked curiously. Lavi looked at her, a blush on his face.

"He asked me to go with him to the dance," Lavi replied. Lenalee started to hug him, but stopped.

"But you can't go. Remember, you have that concert," Lenalee said. Lavi let his head hit the lockers.

"I'm screwed…" Lenalee patted him on the back.

"Good luck explaining this to your manager and Bookman," Lenalee said before leaving. Lavi was definitely going to need good luck alright. He just knew it. As he trudge to the entrance of the school, where Bookman was waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"You did what!" Bookman yelled. Lavi grinned nervously as he scratched at the eye patch. His manager was glaring angrily at him too.

"I- My mouth went on its own," he defended. Bookman sharpened his glare and Lavi sank in his chair.

"I think your mind was disconnected from your mouth," Melody said. Bookman nodded in agreement.

"You will tell him that you can not go and you will make up an excuse," Bookman said. Lavi nodded and got out of his seat to get the photo shoot over with. He stopped at the door of the dressing room when he got an idea. He turned around and looked at them.

"What if I postpone the concert to the next day and say it was because of a family emergency?" Lavi asked. Melody and Bookman looked at each other.

"I guess that could work. What do you think Bookman?" Melody asked.

"I think my grandson is an idiot. But very well," he answered. Lavi pumped his fist in the air and skipped out of the room happily.

* * *

Lavi lay on his bed when he got home. The shoot had lasted too long in his opinion and Bookman had made him do his homework in the car on the way back. He reached down to the floor and dug through his backpack for his phone. When grinned when he found it. Lavi quickly dialed Lenalee's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Lena!" Lavi said happily. Lenalee giggled at his enthusiasm.

"What is it Lavi?"

"I'm gonna get to go to the dance!" he exclaimed.

"Really? That's great! How'd you do it?" she asked.

"Well, I just asked if we could postpone the concert to the next day and say it was because of a family emergency," he answered proudly.

"If I could, I'd hug you through the phone Lavi," Lenalee said.

"Is that a boy? You will not hug any boy! They will steal your purity!" Lavi heard Komui yell in the background.

"Brother! It's only Lavi! I can hug him if I want too!" Lenalee yelled. Lavi laughed when he heard Komui run off crying in the background.

"Sorry Lavi," Lenalee said.

"It's alright. I feel bad for you because of your crazy brother," Lavi said still laughing some. Lenalee sighed.

"I guess I'll go now and calm down my brother. I'll see you tomorrow," Lenalee said.

"See ya tomorrow then," Lavi said hanging up. He put his phone on the charger and climbed under his covers. He couldn't wait to get to school the next day. Even though he had a feeling he would be going through hell.

* * *

Lavi almost turned around to leave as soon as he walked into school the next morning. Every eye turned to him the second he stepped into the school and followed him as he walked. He already knew why. It was because it had spread that Kanda asked him to go to the dance with him. Lavi got to his locker and opened it. He jumped back in surprise as paper fell out. He stooped down and picked them up. As he did so, he realized that they were all notes.

Lavi opened one up and his mouth dropped.

_I hope you die you son of bitch._

He quickly opened up another one.

_I'll kill you when you least expect it._

Lavi opened another one, not really sure why he kept reading them.

_Slut._

Lavi quickly shoved them into his backpack and shut his locker. He walked as quickly as he could to his first period. Romano looked up and greeted him. Lavi nodded and started to walk past. But Romano stopped him.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little sick," He inquired.

"No. I do kind of feel a little ill," Lavi lied flawlessly.

"Why don't you go lie down in the nurse's office until you feel better," Romano said. Lavi nodded and turned towards the door. Right when he went to walk put the door, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry…" Lavi said quietly not even looking up as he scurried away. Kanda watched him scurry off towards the nurse's office and raised an eye brow. He looked down and saw something had fallen out of Lavi's bag. He picked up the note and opened it. He didn't let it show on his face, but he was horrified by what he read.

_You're just a pathetic loser hoping to get lucky whore._

Kanda crumpled the note up and threw it in the trash can. He was defiantly going confront Lavi about this after class was over.

* * *

Lavi lay on the farthest bed from the door with his back to it. The nurse was use to Lavi being in there by now that she would send an email to his teacher asking him to be excused for the day. She looked over at Lavi one more time before leaving the room. Lavi had curled in a ball, tears going down his face. He wished that all of this would stop. But he knew it wouldn't. He was just glad that the nurse would let him lay in there all day until school was over. He slowly reached into his bag and pulled out his journal and began to write in it. He heard the bell that ended first go off and students file into the halls.

He ignored them all. He knew that they were all talking about him right now. Coming up with more ways to pick on him. He heard footsteps come in, but didn't look up. He just thought it was the nurse until the person coughed. Lavi jumped and looked up. He was surprised to see Kanda standing there.

"I know why you're in here," Kanda said flatly.

"I'm not feeling good that's why I'm in here," Lavi said sheepishly. Kanda glared at him.

"Liar. It's because of the other students." Lavi looked down. Lavi reached into his backpack and pulled out the rest of the notes and laid them on the bed. Kanda picked each and every one of them up and read them. Lavi could tell that Kanda was appalled by each one he read. Kanda stopped reading them and looked at him.

"How long has this been happening?" Kanda asked. His voice was kind and gentle. The opposite of his angry expression. Lavi never could figure that out when he watched Kanda help another student before.

"Since freshman year," Lavi answered.

"And you haven't tried to kill yourself?" Lavi pulled up one of his sleeves and showed his wrist to Kanda. Kanda leaned closer to look at his wrist. He could faintly see the cuts there. He could tell they were being covered with makeup too.

"I haven't tried again. I can't do it anymore," Lavi said looking down. Kanda wondered what he meant by that, but didn't ask.

"These notes are from today aren't they?" Lavi nodded.

"After you said yes?" Again Lavi nodded. Kanda sighed and sat on the bed. Lavi looked up at him when the bell for second rang.

"Shouldn't you be going to class?" Lavi asked.

"No. I'm going to sit here and do the stupid assignment," Kanda said. Lavi blinked in surprised. Kanda reached into his own bag and pulled out a piece of paper. Lavi looked and saw that it had questions on it. Kanda reached back into his bag and Lavi caught a glimpse of a cd case.

"What cd is that?" Lavi asked. Kanda pulled it out and showed it him. Lavi was surprised to see that it was his latest album that was going to be released next week.

"It's that suppose to come out next week?" Lavi asked acting like he had no clue about it.

"Yeah, but my foster father has connections and got it for me early," Kanda answered boredly. He put it back in and pulled out his pen.

"Ready?" Lavi nodded. The nurse came back in and saw Kanda sitting there with Lavi and smiled. She sat at her desk and sent an email to Kanda's teachers too. She went about her daily task and watched them out of the corner of her eyes.

"Is that your real hair color?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah." Lavi answered. He watched as Kanda wrote it down.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"A rabbit."

"Why?"

"Hm… Because it reminds me of me," Lavi answered smiling. Kanda wrote that down with something extra.

"What career do you want after school is out?" Kanda asked. Lavi had never thought of a lie to use if asked that question. So he just said the first thing that popped into his head.

"A journalist." Kanda wrote that down and looked at him.

"Is that why you're always writing in that journal?" he asked pointing to the said object in Lavi's lap. Lavi looked down at the journal. Only one person in the school knew the truth about the journal. That it was were he wrote all his songs.

"I guess." Kanda didn't ask anything else. Instead he looked at the nurse.

"Is it okay to play a cd?" ha asked.

"I'll allow you to do it today. But keep it at a low volume," she answered. Kanda nodded and pulled a portal cd player out of his bag along with a splitter cord. Lavi dug through his bag and found his head phones. He smiled when they both started to listen to the cd.

* * *

Lavi walked to his locker when school was over with Kanda next to him. He could feel everyone looking at them. And already wanted to hide. He slowly opened his locker and more notes fell out. Lavi frowned and picked them up. He was about to open one when Kanda grabbed his hand. Lavi looked at him as Kanda took all the notes and walked over to the nearest thrash can and threw them in. He knew everyone was watching him and he turned and walked back to Lavi. Lavi shut his locker and Kanda took his hand. Lavi couldn't stop the blush that appeared on his face.

"Let's go. You're hanging with me this afternoon," Kanda said and led Lavi out of the school with everyone staring at them. Lavi was just glad he didn't have to do anything as "Deak" that afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Lavi stared in disbelief as Kanda led him to the record company that he recorded at.

"Why are we coming here?" Lavi asked.

"My foster father makes me come see him after school," Kanda replied annoyed at the thought of Tiedoll.

"What's he do here?"

"He run's the place. He's the head of Maker of Eden," Kanda answered.

"Oh…" Lavi answered. On the inside he was freaking out. That meant Kanda was the heir to the recording company and would possibly, eventually, find out his secret. And what was worse, was everyone in the building knew who he was. They walked into the building and the woman at the front desk looked up and smiled.

"Good afternoon Kanda and De-" Lavi glared at her to stop her. Kanda ignored her like always and headed over to the elevator and pushed the button to go up. Lavi quickly walked over to the woman.

"Lizzie, please tell everyone to act like they don't know me. Kanda has no clue who I am," Lavi whispered hurriedly. Lizzie nodded and Lavi walked over to the elevator right as it opened. A few people got out and ignored the two since they were all messing with their phones. Lavi sighed in relief as they got on the elevator. He pulled out his own phone and texted Melody.

"Why didn't you tell me Tiedoll had a son!?" His phone went of half a second later.

"Didn't occur to me. Why?"

"I'm here with his son! Warn Tiedoll!" Lavi texted back quickly.

"Oh…" was the reply he got back from Melody. Lavi rolled his eyes and put his phone away.

"Can I ask one of the questions I wrote the other day?" Lavi asked. Kanda looked at him and shrugged. Lavi couldn't tell if it was a yes or a no. So he took it as a yes.

"What career do you when you graduate?" Lavi asked. Kanda was quiet for a moment while he thought.

"I guess I do want to run this place," he answered. Lavi nodded. His worse fear confirmed. The elevator doors opened a minute later and they stepped off onto the desired floor. Lavi walked slightly behind Kanda glaring at everyone daring them to call him Deak. No one said a word. They had learned that when he was angry, not to say any thing. Kanda opened the door to Tiedoll's office and instantly frowned.

"Yuu-kun!" Tiedoll said happily and got up. He came over and hugged Kanda. Lavi walked over to Melody while Kanda was trying to get free.

"I have very bad luck," Lavi said to where only she could hear. Melody covered her mouth trying to hide her grin.

"I'd say. You're here on your day off," She snickered. Lavi glared at her wishing he could hit her. But he didn't hit girls. Lavi huffed and turned back to the scene in front of him. Kanda finally broke free from Tiedoll's grasp and said man was pouting.

"I brought a classmate with me," Kanda said angrily at Tiedoll.

"Oh?" Tiedoll replied and turn to look at Lavi. He was about to blow Lavi's cover. Both him and Melody glared at him.

"It's nice to meet you," Tiedoll said instead. Lavi gave a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Lavi answered. Melody nodded to Tiedoll and left the room quickly. Lavi knew it was so she could go laugh her ass off at his current situation. He knew he wasn't going to live this down.

"So what made you bring a friend with you Yuu-kun?" Tiedoll ask sitting back at his desk. Kanda glared at him for the use of his first name.

"I thought you could help with a situation at school," Kanda huffed.

"What's the problem?"

"Lavi is getting bullied everyday and has tried to kill himself once." Lavi realized as Kanda spoke, his grave kept getting deeper. Tiedoll looked at Lavi. He had a hidden look in his eyes that Lavi knew meant that they were going to talk tomorrow.

"Is that so?" Tiedoll asked him.

"Yes sir. It's gotten worse since Kanda um… asked me to go with him to the um… dance," Lavi answered. Tiedoll looked like he secretly wanted to laugh himself. Lavi was tempted to break his act and glare at him, but he didn't.

"I see. Well if Yuu-kun is asking me for help, you must mean something to him," Tiedoll replied.

"I'm right here old man!" Kanda snapped crossing his arms. Tiedoll smiled at his son and Kanda glared back.

"I'll think of a way to help you with your situation and have Yuu-kun tell you tomorrow," Tiedoll said. Lavi smiled and nodded his thanks. He knew that Tiedoll meant that he would have a talk about this with him and Bookman tomorrow.

"I'm leaving now. Let's go Lavi," Kanda said heading to the door. Lavi made to follow him when the door opened and Bookman came in. Lavi couldn't seem to catch a break today.

"H-Hi panda," Lavi said sheepishly. Bookman hit him in the head.

"Ouch!" Lavi whined rubbing his head.

"Respect your elders boy," Bookman said. Lavi just stuck his tongue out. He tried to head to the door where Kanda was standing, but Bookman grabbed his shirt. Lavi looked at Kanda.

"I'll catch up too you." Kanda nodded and left. The door closing with, in Lavi's opinion, a loud click.

"I received a call from the nurse that you were in the infirmary all day. Care to explain?" Bookman asked. Lavi squirmed free from him and bolted to the door.

"Tiedoll can tell you. Bye! See later!" Lavi said as he ran out the door and to the elevator where Kanda was waiting. Kanda raised an eyebrow but said nothing and pressed the button. The doors opened quicker this time and they got on right as Bookman was storming out of Tiedoll's office towards them. Lavi started to rapidly push the door close button to stop Bookman from getting on. He sighed in relief when the doors shut before Bookman could get to them.

"Why were you doing that?" Kanda asked.

"He was going to kill me," Lavi whined.

"Is that your father?" Kanda asked. Lavi started to laugh, really laugh for once.

"No way! That's my grandfather. Who will now more than likely try and make me switch schools," Lavi answered as he calmed down. Kanda just nodded. Lavi wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. They soon exited the elevator as Bookman came out of the stair well.

"Lavi!" Bookman yelled furiously. Lavi gulped and took off running.

"I don't wanna die! I'm too pretty to die!" Lavi yelled as he ran out of the building. Kanda followed behind him.

* * *

Lavi stopped running after they had run a good two blocks from the building. He leaned against the wall next to him, panting profusely. Kanda stopped next to him and was trying to catch his breath.

"For someone who gets bullied all the time, you run extremely fast," Kanda said. Lavi nodded.

"I guess I always have." Kanda straightened up and started to walk off. Lavi followed after him.

"Where are we going?" Lavi asked.

"My house."

* * *

Lavi stood in front of Kanda's house in amazement. His house was like a mansion compared to his. He had tried to make Bookman get a bigger house, but he wouldn't.

"You're house is huge!" Lavi exclaimed. Kanda just shrugged as he unlocked the front door.

"I guess so," Kanda said sounding bored. He walked up the stairs and Lavi followed him. Kanda led him to his bedroom and Lavi was shocked when he entered. There were multiple posters and pictures of "Deak" on Kanda's walls.

"Wow…That's a lot of posters," Lavi commented. He was to sure if it was to confirm what he was thinking or if he was stating it. Kanda tossed his bag over into a chair and Lavi sat his bag down by the door.

"I guess there are. I make Tiedoll give one after every photo shoot of his or a picture from every concert," Kanda answered sitting on his bed. Lavi walked over to the computer chair and sat.

"Wow. So how do you feel about the postponement of his next concert?" Lavi asked.

"A little bit upset."

"Why?"

"Well one the original date was the day of the dance and I'd honestly rather go to the concert than the dance." Lavi was somewhat surprised to hear that.

"Then why did you ask me to go with you to the dance?" Lavi asked not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Truthfully, to get the damned girls to stop asking me to it," Kanda said making an annoyed face at the thought of all the girls.

"Oh…" Lavi said looking down. Kanda looked at him.

"And to actually ditch the dance." Lavi looked up surprised.

"Why?"

"Well I over heard part of a conversation you had with that girl," Kanda said.

"What did you hear?" Lavi asked.

"That you'd never been to a concert." Lavi scratched the back of his head nervously. He remembered that conversation too. Lenalee had been telling him how he had never been to a concert that he wasn't performing at.

"Y-yeah…" Lavi answered. Lavi looked over at the digital clocked next to Kanda's bed and got up.

"I should get going," Lavi said walking to his bag. He opened it a dug through it for a minute before finding what he was looking for. He pulled out a backstage pass and turned to Kanda.

"I um… actually buy a backstage pass for the concert. But the old panda won't let me go… so maybe you could use it…" Lavi said handing it to him. Kanda took it and looked at it before looking up at Lavi. Lavi picked his bag up and turned back to Kanda. Kanda walked over and Lavi watch him. Lavi felt a blush start to rise on his face. He quickly turned away and left as fast as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Lavi trudged into the house and was immediately greeted with a hit to the head from Bookman. Lavi dropped his bag and held his head.

"Ouch! Why'd ya hit me that hard?" Lavi whined. Bookman ignored his whining and crossed his arms.

"Go put your bag up and then go sit on the couch," Bookman said sternly. Lavi picked his bag back up and slowly walked off to his room. He set his bag in the room and walked back to the living room. Bookman pointed at the couch and Lavi sat down.

"You know you're in trouble right?" Bookman asked. Lavi nodded.

"You will be grounded for the rest of the week and next."

"But the dance is next week! I still want to go!" Lavi exclaimed. Bookman narrowed his eyes and Lavi looked down.

"If you're behavior is good, I might let you go. Now explain to me about almost killing yourself." Lavi looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"It did that in the last year of middle school. About a week or so after I first meet Kanda. Everyone immediately noticed the way I looked at him and the teasing began. I didn't tell anyone about it. It got too much for me when some of the boys attacked me in the gym locker room," Lavi said looking back down.

"What did they do to you Lavi?" Bookman asked. Lavi gulped at the memory coming back to him. He finished the rest of it in the secret language that Bookman had taught him. He looked up to see his reaction. Bookman was pinching the bridge of his nose trying to stay calm. He took a few deep breaths before he spoke again.

"What are their names?"

"Well it's kind of everyone on the soccer team. The reason my grade was slipping was because the captain was making me do his work for him," Lavi answered.

"I see. Go do your own homework and go to bed," Bookman said calmly. Lavi nodded and went to his room to do as he was told. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like school tomorrow.

* * *

Lavi walked into the school the next day and to his locker. He looked when the entire soccer team came up to him. Kanda was talking with someone and stopped when he saw the entire soccer team crowd around Lavi. Lavi looked around at all of them nervously.

"You're grandfather came to all our houses last night," said the team captain as he stepped forward. Lavi pressed himself further against the lockers, wishing that they would eat him whole.

"He told all our parents what happened back in middle school," he said angrily.

"I-I…" Lavi stuttered trying to come up with something to say. The boy stepped closer and grabbed Lavi's shirt, making him drop his things. Lavi winched when he was slammed into the locker. The team laughed at him.

The captain brought his fist back and someone caught it. The team backed up afraid. The boy turned to look and saw that it was Kanda that was holding his fist.

"Let him go Lucas," Kanda said angrily. Lucas dropped Lavi and lowered his arm. He turned to look at Kanda while Lavi was quickly gathering his things.

"He needs to be taught another lesson," Lucas said smugly. Kanda glared at him.

"I suggest you leave him alone before I decide to ruin your face," Kanda threatened. Lucas scoffed at the threat.

"He's gay. Do you really want to protect him?" Lucas asked.

"I don't care what he is. I told you to leave him alone," Kanda said.

"You know he likes you. He's like you since middle school," Lucas said. Kanda's expression turned to shock for a brief moment before going back to his usual stoic look. Lavi felt tears forming at someone say how he felt to the person he like right in front of him. Lavi pushed his way out the crowd that had formed and bolted for the doors. He ran past Lenalee and ignored hers cries of come back. The soccer team and a few other students laughed. Kanda glared at all of them to shut up and they did so quickly. He looked back at Lucas and punched him in the face. Lucas stumbled backwards into the lockers holding his nose.

He pulled his hand away and saw that his nose was bleeding. He glared at Kanda.

"Why yo-"

"I'll give you two black eyes to go with it if you finish that sentence or touch Lavi again," Kanda said walking out of the crowd. Lenalee ran up to him.

"What happened?" she asked. Kanda looked at her.

"Lucas being an asshole. Where did Lavi go?" Kanda asked.

"He ran out of the school," Lenalee replied. Kanda nodded and headed that direction to go after him. Somehow having a feeling that his adoptive father would know where Lavi was.

* * *

Lavi ran through the front doors of the Maker of Eden and straight to the stair well. Lizzie sat there confused. Lavi ran up at least ten flights of stairs before coming out on the floor that held the recording booths. He quickly darted into the restroom on that floor and changed into his other outfit and put the eye patch on. He came out and walked to the elevators. Lavi pushed the up button and stepped in when they opened. He pushed the button for the top floor and waited. Lavi wiped at the tears that were still falling when the doors opened again.

He stepped out and walked to Tiedoll's office door. He knocked and entered when Tiedoll said come in. Tiedoll looked up when the door shut and was surprised to see him.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Tiedoll asked as Lavi walked over and sat in one of the chairs.

"I don't want to today. Bookman made it worse," he replied.

"How did he make it worse?"

"He went to every member of the soccer team last night and told their parents what happen back in middle school. And they were going to beat me beat up when the one I have a crush on stopped them and then Lucas told him I liked him since middle school and I ran all the way here," Lavi answered. Tiedoll sighed and looked him over.

"I'll call Bookman and tell him that you're here," Tiedoll said. Lavi nodded and stood.

"I'll be in the recording booth if anyone needs me then," Lavi said leaving the office. Tiedoll frowned. He wondered what could have happened to Lavi in eighth grade that could still be affecting him all the way to his sophomore year of high school. He shook his head and started to look back down when Kanda walked in. Tiedoll frowned at him.

"Shouldn't you be at school Yuu-kun?" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Lavi ran out of the school and I had a feeling that you might know where he is," Kanda said. Tiedoll realized now that Lavi had been talking about his precious Yuu-kun. Tiedoll sighed.

"I'm sure he's here somewhere. Feel free to look around. I'll call the school and have you both excused," Tiedoll said. Kanda nodded and walked off. Tiedoll shook his head.

"Lavi, you really have complicated your life haven't you?" he asked no one as he picked up the phone to call the school.

* * *

Kanda came to the tenth floor finally and saw that someone was recording in one of the rooms. He slowly walked to that room and walked in. he was shocked to see that it was Deak in the booth about to record a song. Kanda leaned against the wall wanting to hear him sing. He listened as the music started and watch Deak nodded his head to the beat for a few seconds before opening his mouth and singing.

**When you try not to look at me.**

**Scared that I'll see you hurting.**

Kanda after he heard those two lines, he looked closer at Deak. He caught how his eye looked puffy like he had been crying moments ago.

**You're not hiding anything, no.**

**And frankly it's got me worried.**

**Nobody knows you better than I do.**

**I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you.**

Kanda, as he listened to that, realized that it was like the song had been written almost for him to sing. He almost felt as if he had written the lyrics.

**You're not alone.**

**I'll listen 'till your tears give out.**

**You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down.**

**What's hurt you I, I feel it too.**

Kanda realized that the person in front of him singing, just wanted someone to be there for him. To listen to him as he cried his heart out. Someone to keep him safe. Kanda could feel the pain that Deak was admitting to in his words.

**I mean it when I say,**

**When you cry, I cry with you, with you.**

Kanda felt like he needed to say those words to the broken boy in front of him.

**I'm not going any place.**

**I just hate to see you like this.**

**No, I can't make it go away.**

**Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it.**

**I can't give you every answer that you need.**

**But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me.**

Kanda felt that way when he was around Lavi or just watching him from a distance. He hated seeing him get bullied. He wanted so badly to make it stop. He knew that Lavi kept it locked up every time he was bullied. Kanda actually loved hearing him talk. He wanted to hear every thing he had to say.

**You're not alone.**

**I'll listen 'till your tears give out. **

**You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down.**

**What's hurting you I, I feel it too.**

**I mean it when I say,**

**When you cry, I cry with you, oh.**

**Yeah, I cry with you.**

Kanda watched as a tear fell down Deak's cheek and he wiped it away.

**You need love tough enough to count on.**

**So here I am.**

Kanda knew what he was going to do when he stopped singing.

**You're not alone.**

**I'll listen 'till you tears give out.**

**You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down.**

**What's hurting you I, I feel it too.**

**I mean it when I say,**

**When you cry, I cry with you.**

**I mean it when I say,**

**When you cry, I cry with you, oh.**

**You're not alone, oh no, baby.**

The music went for a few more seconds before stopping completely. Deak removed the headphones and nodded to the guy at the controls. The guy got up and left. Deak came out of the both and looked up and blinked upon seeing Kanda.

"I thought fans weren't allowed in the building, let alone up here," Deak said. Kanda glared at him for a second before pushing himself off the wall and walking closer to him.

"I'm allowed where ever I want since this company will be mine in a few years," Kanda stated.

"I see," Deak said watching Kanda closely. Kanda stopped in front of him and before the other could react, removed the eye patch. Lavi looked away, biting on his lower lip.

"You wrote that for someone else to sing didn't you?" Kanda asked. Lavi nodded.

"Why would you allow everyone at school to treat you the way they do if-"

"If I'm Deak? Because I don't want anyone to know who I am. Lenalee is the only exception since she encouraged me to do this," Lavi answered still not looking at him.

"Then which is you're real personality? "Deak" or "Lavi"?" Kanda asked.

"They both are. But I… I don't want to be known as "Deak" at school. I don't want to be treated nice just because I'm a famous singer." Kanda could understand that even if he wasn't a famous person.

"Is it true then?" Kanda asked. Lavi looked at him this time.

"W-what?"

"That you've liked me since eighth grade?" Lavi nodded, feeling a blush form. He quickly adverted his eyes. Kanda smirked. He grabbed Lavi's chin and turned his face towards his. He saw how the blush darkened and he found it kind of cute. Though he wouldn't say so. Kanda slowly leaned closer and kissed Lavi. Lavi's eyes widened in shock as Kanda kissed him. He almost pouted when Kanda pulled away.

"You're not alone. You can always come to me," Kanda said. Lavi blushed as red as his hair and nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment.

* * *

Song: Cry With You  
By: Hunter Hayes


	5. Chapter 5

Lavi and Kanda were sitting on the couch in Melody's office staring back at her. She shook her head for the millionth time already.

"You both are trouble," She said after a minute. Lavi grinned nervously. He almost hated that she had come into the recording room that him and Kanda were in moments ago. He was just glad that she came in after the kiss.

"So?" Kanda said annoyed. Melody gave him a look to watch it and Kanda just rolled his eyes. Melody decided it be best just to ignore Kanda. She looked back at Lavi.

"You," she said pointing at him.

"Yes?" Lavi asked sheepishly.

"Since he now knows, I want to try something. And before you say anything, Tiedoll and Bookman agreed to it." Lavi sank down further into the couch. He knew if Bookman agreed, it couldn't be good.

"What is it?" Lavi asked. Melody smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"All your information at school has been changed and your name on every teacher's roll book has also been changed to Deak." Lavi jumped up off the couch and slammed his hands on her desk.

"What! No!" Lavi yelled.

"You are going to school as Deak. That's final," She said. Lavi pursed his lips and pointed at her before storming out of the office. Kanda looked at her and got. He followed Lavi to the elevator. Lavi glared angrily at the doors once they were in and waiting for the elevator to reach the first floor.

"Everything will be fine," Kanda said. Lavi looked at him still glaring.

"How? I don't want to do this!" Kanda rolled his eyes and kissed Lavi. He felt the other relax before he pulled away.

"I'll be there with you. That's how," Kanda replied. Lavi nodded. They stepped out when the doors opened and left the building to walk around town. Lavi stared at the ground not looking up.

"Does this mean that we are together?" Lavi asked looking up at him finally. Kanda stopped walking and looked back at him.

"Yeah," he answered taking hold of Lavi's hand. Lavi blushed, but smiled.

"And I don't have to do anything to get a photo of you as my room is covered with you," Kanda said smirking. Lavi looked away and mumbled something along the lines of stalker. Kanda just smirked more as they walked hand in hand.

* * *

Lavi was somewhat glad that Melody drove him to school the next day. He grabbed his bag and slowly got out of the car. The few students that were outside, turned and looked at him. He ignored them and walked into the school. Lenalee came up to him as he turned the corner to his locker.

"Why are you here as Deak?" She asked keeping her voice low.

"Because Melody, Tiedoll, and the old panda are making me…" Lavi replied stopping at his locker. He opened the door and it was slammed shut. Lavi turned to the person. It was Lucas.

"What?" Lavi asked. Lucas just stared at him in shock.

"I thought you were that loser," Lucas said. Kanda walked over and glared at Lucas. Lucas left as soon as Kanda was there. Lavi turned and looked. He smiled at Kanda.

"Yuu!" he said happily. Kanda frowned and glared at him. He punched him in the arm. Lavi pouted and rubbed his arm.

"I don't care who you are being. But neither are allowed to use my first name," Kanda said annoyed. Lavi looked at Lenalee and pointed at Kanda.

"Yuu-chan's mean to me," Lavi whined. Kanda's right eye twitched and he gritted his teeth.

"What did you say?" He asked through his teeth. Lavi looked and grinned.

"I just called ya Yuu-chan."

"I think you should run," Lenalee warned. Lavi looked to her confuse but quickly ducked when Kanda tried to grab him. Lavi took off running down the halls, Kanda chasing him.

"Get back here so I can strangle you for calling me a girl!" Kanda yelled. Lavi just laughed as he ran down the hall and into their first period. Romano looked up from the desk and saw the two run in. Lavi was using a desk to stay away from Kanda.

"Calm down you two and take your seats before the bell rings," Romano said. Kanda glared at Lavi and went to his seat. Lavi laughed some and sat in his own too. Soon the rest of the class filed in and all of them tried to sit near Lavi. He smiled at all of them, not really sure how to take all this attention.

"All right class, settle down. Just because we have the famous Deak in here, does not mean we can forget about our assignment. And before any of you ask, he is taking the place of Kanda's partner. Now get with your partners and get started," Romano said ignoring all the whines the students were giving him. Lavi got up and walked over to Kanda.

"So does this mean we have to restart?" he asked. Kanda huffed in annoyance, but nodded. Lavi grinned and pulled out paper and pen. Kanda pulled out his question sheet too. Lavi and Kanda took turns asking theirs questions. They both knew that all the students were listening to them. They finished their questions quickly and began their individual reports.

"That song I heard you record yesterday, would you tell me who you wrote it for?" Kanda asked.

"Maybe," Lavi answered grinning. Kanda huffed, but continued to write his report till the bell rang. Lavi put his things up and stood.

"See ya at lunch Yuu-chan!" Lavi said happily as he headed to the door. Kanda glared at the back of his head and the girls that all surround _his_ Lavi. Lavi looked at the girls and Kanda as he walked the other direction down the hall heard Lavi say strike. He gritted his teeth already hating the day.

* * *

Kanda walked outside to the court yard after he got his lunch and saw that the tabled Lavi sat at was crowded by girls. He walked closer so he could hear what they were saying.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" one girl asked.

"No go with me!" another said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked a different girl. Lavi put his hands up for them to stop with the rapid fire questions.

"I don't have a girlfriend. I'm sorry but I'm going to the dance with someone else," Lavi answered. So far he was liking all the attention he was getting from the girls. But it was starting to get a little too much.

"If you don't have a girlfriend but your going to the dance, it doesn't make sense," said another girl. Kanda rolled his eyes and pushed his way through the crowd of girls to sit next to Lavi. All the girls saw his face light up when Kanda sat next to him.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed as he threw his arms around the said boy's neck. Kanda punched him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

"I said stop calling me that baka usagi," Kanda hissed. Lavi sat up and rubbed his stomach.

"Ah… But I want too," Lavi whined. Kanda rolled his eyes and took a bit out of his sandwich.

"If you keep whining like a rabbit, I'll skin you like one." Lavi pouted and all the girls glared at Kanda as Lavi sat back in his seat. Lavi knew that Kanda was joking, but he could tell the girls didn't.

"Don't you pretty girls need to eat too?" Lavi asked as he started to eat himself. They all gasped and ran off to their own lunches. Lavi laughed lightly and looked at Kanda.

"That punch hurt," Lavi stated.

"Good." Lavi stuck his tongue out at Kanda. Kanda ignored him and continued to eat.

"Stop flirting with the girls baka," Kanda said after a minute or so.

"I wasn't flirting with them. I was just saying how they looked nice," Lavi answered. Kanda shot him a sideways glare and Lavi grinned. That faded away when he realized his next class. He let his head hit the table. Kanda looked at him confused.

"Something wrong usagi?"

"I have gym next…" Lavi mumbled sullenly. Kanda patted him on the back as the bell rang. Both boys got up and threw away their trash.

"Can you at least give me a good luck?" Lavi asked.

"No," Kanda said walking off to his music class.

* * *

Lavi hated it when he walked into the guy's locker room. All of them were glaring at him. He knew it was because all of them had girlfriend and they were hanging around him instead of them. Lavi sighed as he opened his locker and started to change. He shut it when he finished changing and turned around. He put his hands up in surrender when he saw all the other guy's around him.

"I don't want any problems guys," Lavi said smiling sheepishly.

"Good. We don't like you here. We want you to leave," said the boy right in front of Lavi.

"I can't do that. I have to come to school," Lavi said inching his way along the lockers. All the boys watched him as he made his way to the door and darted out into the gym. Lavi went to his normal spot to stretch and warm up. He was already hating gym more with every passing minute.

* * *

Lavi was glad that he had study hall with Klaud. She would tolerate none of the gawking from the girls and the glaring from the boys. Lavi pulled his journal out and started to write in it for the first time that day. He just wanted the day to be over with. He was just glad that he was going to get to go on a date with Kanda after school. He was grinning like an idiot the entire class while he was thinking about it. He got up when the bell rang and tried to walk as fast as he could with his stuff out of the room. That failed when two girls hooked arms with him in the hall.

He smiled politely at them and tried to free himself. One girl let go and walked off. The other just wouldn't let go. Lavi sighed as he looked at her.

"Will you ple-" He was cut off by her kissing him. Lavi's eye widened in surprise and horror. When he finally pushed her off, he spotted Kanda walking away. She tried to grab him again, but Lavi took off running after Kanda. Kanda was already outside and turning the corner. Lavi ran after him as fast as he could.

"Yuu!" Lavi yelled as he got closer. Kanda ignored him and kept walking. Lavi reached out and grabbed his arm and spun him around. Kanda glared at him.

"I can explain," Lavi said between pants. Kanda continued to glare, waiting for him to explain.

"As soon as I walked out of the classroom, two girls attached themselves to me. I managed to get one off, but the other wouldn't let go. So when I looked at her and tried to ask her to get off, she kissed me," Lavi explained. Kanda looked him over to see if he was really telling him the truth.

"Honest! I swear!" Lavi exclaimed. Kanda snorted and turned away.

"Fine, but I'm going home," Kanda said slightly angry. Lavi watched him walk off and disappear from sight. He let his shoulders drop and he looked down. He didn't want to go to school as Deak if it meant loosing Kanda's trust.

"I hate my life…"


	6. Chapter 6

Lavi sighed as he walked in to the school the following week. It was the day of the dance, so he was glad that everyone was talking about that instead of focusing on him as Deak. He trudged to his locker and got what he needed.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asked coming over to him. Lavi shut his locker and looked at her.

"Kanda hasn't talked to me since that girl kissed me right in front of him. And yesterday when I walked into Tiedoll's office, he told me Kanda wasn't going to go to the dance," Lavi explained. Lenalee gave him a sad look a gently placed a hand on his arm.

"That's awful. If he's not going, then you shouldn't either," Lenalee said as they headed to first period. Lavi shook his head.

"I wish. The dance committee asked me to perform and when Melody found out about that, she said yes for me…" Lavi replied gloomily. Lenalee patted his back as they stopped in front of his class.

"If you perform, I'll get Kanda there somehow for you," she said trying to cheer him up. Lavi smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks Lena, but don't. It's alright," he said going into his first period and she walked away feeling sad for her friend.

Lavi sat in his usual seat and looked at Kanda's desk. He frowned when he saw that it was empty. The bell rang a minute later and Lavi looked down. He was half paying attention in class. His mind was still on yesterday when he entered Tiedoll's office.

* * *

_Lavi walked into The Maker of Eden still looking depressed. He barely waved at Lizzie as he walked past her to the elevators._

"_Lavi," Lizzie called. He stopped and looked at her._

"_Tiedoll wanted me to tell you that he wanted to see you when you come in today." Lavi nodded his thanks and walked to the elevators as one opened and a few people got out. He stepped in a pressed the button to the top floor. He zoned out as he waited to reach his desired floor. He stepped out and plastered a fake smile onto his features as he walked closer and closer to Tiedoll's office. He knocked and entered when Tiedoll said 'Come in'. _

"_You wanted to see me when I got here?" Lavi asked as he walked over to the desk. Tiedoll pointed to the chair and Lavi sat. He immediately knew something wasn't right and dropped his smile._

"_I did. I was asked to give you a message from my Yuu-kun," Tiedoll said looking straight at Lavi. Lavi shifted slightly uncomfortable under Tiedoll's gaze._

"_What is it?" Lavi asked trying not to sound nervous._

"_He wanted me to tell you that he wasn't going to the dance at all tomorrow. Now why would he ask me to tell you that?" Lavi sank in the chair as he stared at his feet now._

"_He's mad at me. He saw another girl kiss me and stormed off. I pushed her away and ran after him. I explained to him what happened, but I don't think he believes me. He hasn't talked to me since then," Lavi explained. He heard Tiedoll hum for a second and slowly looked up. _

"_I see. You have to fix this yourself. There's nothing I can do for yo-" Tiedoll stopped talking when his door opened. Lavi turned to look and saw Kanda had opened the door. Lavi stood up and opened his mouth to say something, but Kanda quickly left. Lavi closed his mouth and let his shoulders drop. He looked down at the floor, trying to fight back his tears. _

"_Lavi…" He didn't move. He didn't want to look at Tiedoll at the moment. He dashed for the door and ran out._

"_Lavi!"_

* * *

"Deak!" Link yelled as he hit Lavi's desk making him jump. Lavi looked up at him.

"Y-yes?" he asked. He heard some of the class laugh quietly, but he ignored them.

"I asked you where is your homework?" Link repeated annoyed. Lavi quickly got it out and gave it to him. Link took it and walked back to the front of the class and began saying what they were going to do that day. Lavi sighed and began the assignment that was due at the end of class. Lavi finished right when the bell rang. Normally he was the first one done, but he needed to do something to keep his mind off of Kanda. He gathered his things and walked up to Link's desk and placed the assignment in the basket.

Lavi walked out and Lenalee ran up to him. Lavi smiled at her, but she knew it was fake and frowned at him. Lavi dropped the smiled at stared at the floor as they headed to their next classes.

"I think you should go home until it's time for the dance," Lenalee said.

"No. Trust me. Being here at school is better. It gives me something to do if my classes are giving us a free day," Lavi answered.

"If you say so," Lenalee said as she turned down a hallway. Lavi kept walking and soon entered his next class, History.

* * *

Lavi tossed his backpack in his room when he finally got home. He took the eye patch off for now and rubbed both eyes for a minute. When his eye sight adjusted back to normal, he walked over to his closet and pulled out the tuxedo he was to wear in a few hours. He laid it out on his bed along with his socks, tie, and shoes. Lavi walked over to his dress and grabbed a tank top and sweat pants, along with clean boxer and made his way to the shower.

He turned the shower on and stripped out of his clothes and stepped in. He stood under the spray of the water for what felt like forever. Lavi sighed and started to clean himself do what he needed too. By the time he walked back into his room, he heard his phone go off. Lavi walked over to his backpack and pulled out his phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Lavi, have you left your house yet?" asked Melody. Lavi sighed.

"No. I just got out of the shower. Why?"

"You need to be there now. The band is already there waiting for you."

"I'll leave after I get dressed," Lavi replied.

"Alright. There's a limo outside waiting for you when you're ready," she said hanging up. Lavi tossed his phone onto the bed and changed into the tuxedo. Lavi grudgingly left the house, making sure he had his eye patch on, along with his keys and his phone. He made his way down the steps and to the limo. As he climbed in, he wished the night was over with.

* * *

Lavi warmed up with the band before people began to show up. The DJ off to the side began to play some music until all the students had arrived. Lavi stood with the band around the drum set and pretended to be listening to them. Lenalee entered with her date and dragged him over to the stage. Lavi walked over to the two and smiled at them.

"Hey Lena. Is this your date that you've been telling me so much about?" Lavi asked grinning. Lenalee blushed and nodded.

"Yeah. This is Allen," Lenalee answered. Lavi hopped off the stage to stand in front of them. Lavi instantly noticed the height difference between him and Allen.

"You're like a bean," Lavi teased. Allen huffed and glared at him.

"You and that bakanda both. My name is Allen. Not bean," Allen said annoyed. Lavi held his hands up in surrender and chuckled.

"Easy. I didn't mean to offend ya," Lavi laughed. Allen laughed a little bit himself.

"Sorry." Lavi looked at Lenalee.

"Well I'm going to get back up stage. By the way, you look very beautiful," Lavi said winking. To Allen it looked like he just blinked, but Lenalee knew the truth. She smiled and waved as she walked off with Allen. Lavi jumped back up on stage and nodded to the band to get in their spots. He looked over at the DJ and gave him the thumbs up. Lavi listened as the DJ cut off the music and began to introduce the band to all the students present. Lavi was scanning the crowd to try and find Kanda as the band began to play behind him. Lavi knew that his cue to start singing was coming up.

He looked around again and still didn't see Kanda. He wished the other to be there so badly. He sighed softly and leaned towards the microphone. Lavi opened his mouth to sing, but he couldn't do it. The band looked at each other as the crowd began to murmur confused.

"I can't. I'm sorry," Lavi said quickly and jumped off the stage. He ignored the shouts from his band and ran towards the exit of the ball room. He kept running. He ran all the way to Kanda's house. When he got there, he saw that the gate was closed. He took a deep breath and scaled over the gate. On his way down the other side, he accidentally ripped part of one of the sleeves. He ignored it as he ran up to the front door. Lavi knew that Tiedoll was still in his office and that it was only Kanda here. Lavi rang the doorbell and waited. When the door didn't open after a few minutes, Lavi rang it again.

He heard a loud cuss from inside the silent house and footsteps stomping down the stairs. He took a deep breath as the door was opened and he was greeted by an angry Kanda.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be playing at the dance?" Kanda asked bitterly.

"I ran out. I couldn't do it. That's not right…." Lavi said trailing off as he tried to think of what to say. Kanda crossed his arms annoyed.

"Then want is it?" he asked coldly.

"I…I didn't want to do it without you there. Ever since last week when you stopped talking to me, I haven't been able to focus on anything. I spaced out and got yelled at by Link today. I would never do anything to hurt you," Lavi said looking him straight in the eyes. Kanda stared back at him before sighing.

"I guess I should say sorry too…" Kanda said looking away. Lavi looked at him waiting for him to finish what he had started. Kanda sighed.

"I guess I got…jealous…" Kanda said trying to hide his embarrassment. Lavi smiled and threw his arms around the other. Kanda tried to push away Lavi but gave in after a minute and hugged him back.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble tomorrow," Lavi said sheepishly.

"I'd say," Kanda replied smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

Lavi was right. He was in a lot of trouble. He was in Tiedoll's office that morning since it was Saturday. Tiedoll was staring at him upset. But the glares he was receiving from Melody and Bookman were scarier. He grinned nervously at them.

"Do you want to explain why you ran out last night?" Melody asked angrily. Lavi sank in his chair some.

"I never wanted to perform at the dance anyway… But I didn't want to perform without Kanda there…" Lavi said looking down. Bookman hit him in the head like always when he did something stupid.

"Idiot! Just because one person was not there, does not mean you should run out on a performance! Do you intend to do that tonight too?"

"No sir," Lavi answered.

"Good. You are going to stay away from Kanda all day and tomorrow," Bookman said as he walked out of the office.

"I agree," Melody said. Lavi looked at Tiedoll pleadingly.

"Sorry, but I also agree with them Lavi," Tiedoll answered. Lavi sighed as he got up out of the chair. He head for the door to leave.

"Remember to be at the stadium by five for practice Lavi," Melody said. Lavi gave her a thumbs up as he left the room. He stared at the floor as he walked to the elevator and waited for it to open. He slowly stepped in when it opened and glanced up to see Kanda in it.

"Kanda! What are you doing?"

"I came here looking for you baka." Lavi started to launch himself at Kanda when the doors slid closed, but stopped himself. Kanda looked at him quizzically. Lavi looked away to stare at the corner.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked.

"I got in a lot of trouble alright. Tiedoll, Melody, and Bookman all agreed that I wasn't to see you at all the rest of today or tomorrow…"Lavi answered.

"Tch. Screw them. Do what you want." Lavi looked at him.

"I do want to hang with you until I have to head to the stadium, but I don't want to get yelled at again." Kanda sighed and rolled his eyes. He lightly hit Lavi in the head before the doors reopened.

"Baka. I know somewhere we can go. If you feel like following me," Kanda said smirking as he exited the elevator and the building. Lavi felt himself blush lightly at the suggestiveness in Kanda's words. Nonetheless, he stepped out of the elevator and followed after Kanda like a lost puppy. Lavi knew if Tiedoll, Melody, or Bookman Found out about this, he was going to be killed for not listening to them.

* * *

Lavi had followed Kanda all the way to an abandoned house that wasn't to far from the stadium. Lavi walked inside after him and looked around. He noticed that even though the place was abandoned, it looked like someone was trying to take care of it.

"Should we even be here?" Lavi asked.

"It's fine. Tiedoll pays for the place."

"Then why hasn't he fixed it up?"

"Because he decided to let me do it since this was my family's house," Kanda answered.

"Oh. So you're going to live here after high school?" Kanda looked at him and nodded. Lavi walked farther into the house to look around. There were a few pictures on the wall of Kanda and what he assumed were his parents. Lavi stopped in front of one picture of Kanda and another boy.

"Who's this boy?" Lavi asked. Kanda walked over to where Lavi was standing and looked at the picture. Kanda looked at the picture sadly.

"That was Alma. He was my brother."

"What happened to him?" Lavi asked. Kanda walked away and Lavi turned around.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry." Kanda just grunted and sat down on the couch. Lavi followed suit and sat next to him. Kanda could tell that Lavi still looked tired and pulled him against his chest. Lavi blushed and looked up at him.

"W-What are you doing Yuu?"

"When do you have to be there?"

"By five," Lavi answered.

"Then go to sleep, baka. I'll wake you," Kanda said. Lavi smiled at him and laid his head back on Kanda's chest and closed his eyes. Kanda looked down at Lavi's face when he heard his breathing even out. He smiled softly at the peaceful look on the other's face. He remembered the first time he had seen the boy sleep was when he first transferred into the same middle school as him. He still remembered what he had thought of him at that time. Kanda thought Lavi was beautiful then and still now. He leaned down, carefully so not to wake the other, and gently kissed Lavi. Lavi shifted slightly, but didn't wake. Kanda gently ran a hand through Lavi's hair. He felt the boy relax even more.

* * *

"Oi. Wake up," Kanda said as he shook Lavi awake. Lavi groaned and tried to hide his face in Kanda's chest. Kanda would've thought it cute, if Lavi didn't have to get going to the stadium. He shook Lavi again and Lavi muttered something unintelligible. Kanda rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No choice now…" Kanda muttered as he pushed Lavi off of him and onto the floor. Lavi woke with a yelp and glared up at him.

"What was that for?" Lavi asked as he sat up. Kanda rolled his eyes again.

"What do you think baka? I said I'd wake you up for your concert." Lavi sat there for a minute before grinning.

"Oh yeah. But you didn't have to push me to the floor," Lavi whined. Kanda stood up and stretched. Relieved that he could finally get up and move around. Lavi stood up off the floor.

"Well you didn't want to get up. You just buried your face in my chest." Lavi looked away blushing. Kanda just smirked.

"I guess I should get going then…" Lavi said as turned to leave. Kanda grabbed him and turned him around. He crashed their lips together before Lavi could ask anything. Kanda smirked as he pulled away.

"You might want to run usagi." Lavi blushed madly and sprinted out of the house to make it on time. Kanda chuckled as he watched Lavi run off.


	8. Chapter 8

Kanda sat on the couch after Lavi left and looked over at the picture of him and his family. He frowned at it. That was the last picture they ever took together. And he hated it with a passion. But he couldn't bring himself to take it off the wall. He sighed and leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. Kanda didn't know how long he lay there until he finally fell asleep and into that last memory of his family again.

* * *

"_Yuu! Are you ready for the family picture?" Alma asked bursting into Kanda's room. Kanda glared at him for bursting in while he was changing into the stupid outfit his parents wanted him to wear._

"_What did I say about bursting into my room without an answer baka?" Kanda snapped. Alma pouted as he looked at Kanda. Kanda rolled his eyes and turned his back to Alma as he finished getting ready. Once he finished, he pushed his way past Alma and to the living room where their parents were waiting for them. _

"_Oh don't you both look handsome!" cooed their mother. Kanda scowled and mutter something under his breath. Alma walked over to her and hugged her._

"_Thanks!" Alma answered. Kanda rolled his eyes and headed outside to the car with his father. Both of them got in the car and waited. _

"_You look nice son." _

"_Tch." His father chuckled and looked at him. _

"_Is that how you're going to act the rest of your life if someone compliments you Yuu?" his father asked. Kanda crossed his arms and looked out the window as Alma and their mother got in the car and buckled up. Kanda's father sighed and turned around and drove off. Alma, after a few minutes, started to annoy Kanda by poking him. Kanda growled in annoyance, hoping Alma would get the message to stop. But that obviously was working like he wished. Kanda turned his head and bit Alma's finger and smirked when Alma started crying._

"_What happened now you two?" their mother asked annoyed._

"_Yuu bit my finger," Alma whined. _

"_Why did you bite his finger?"_

"_He was annoying me so I bit him," Kanda huffed out. His mother sighed._

"_That's no excuse Yuu Kanda. Apologize to your brother and I will decide what to do with you when we get home." Kanda glared at the back of her seat. _

"_Now mister." Kanda looked at Alma, glaring. _

"…_Sorry….." Kanda muttered. Alma smiled at him and hugged him. Kanda growled and tried to shove him away, but Alma wouldn't budge. Kanda sighed in annoyance and just let him until they finally arrived. Kanda pushed him off and unbuckled, quickly getting out of the car. Followed by Alma and their parents. Alma ran past to pick out the spot he wanted to have the photo taken at this time. Kanda rolled his eyes and started to follow after the photographer came over to his parents. Kanda felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his father looking down at him._

"_Please smile this time. I would love to have at least one family photo of all of us with you smiling in it before I die," he said. Kanda huffed and looked ahead where Alma was waiting for all of them._

"_Fine…" Kanda grumbled. His father smiled and stopped him to let his wife and the photographer go ahead of them. He bent down to Kanda's level to look him in the eyes and placed both hands on Kanda's shoulders, smiling softly at him._

"_You're mother would love it too. It would make her world to see her precious baby smile." Kanda looked away. His father stood up and patted him on the head. _

"_Come on. They're waiting for us." Kanda nodded and they both walked over to the others. The photographer arranged them how he wanted them, Kanda and Alma up front and their parents behind them. Kanda grudgingly smiled like he meant it when the photographer said 'smile'. _

* * *

_They soon arrived home and his mother wouldn't stop going on and on about how Kanda had finally smiled in a family picture. Kanda scowled and walked to his room to change back into something comfortable, preferably one of his kimonos that he wore around the house. He was just glad that school was still out for the summer. But he hated that school was going to be starting up again soon. Kanda entered his room and made sure to lock his door this time so Alma couldn't burst in on him. He walked over to his closet and opened the door and picked out his favorite kimono and laid it on the bed._

_He quickly stripped out of his clothes and put on the kimono, smiling softly to himself. He loved his kimonos more than anything thing he owned. Except maybe his great grandfather's sword, mugen. He wanted to get better at using it so he could go back to Japan and be great kendo teacher just like had been. Kanda unlocked the door and walked out of the room to go get the polish from his father so he could clean his sword again. He walked up to his father and held out his hand._

"_Can I have the polish for mugen?" Kanda asked. His father smiled and got up off the couch and walked over to the entertainment center. He picked up the can of polish off the top of it and came back over to Kanda. _

"_Here you go son," he said handing it to him. Kanda nodded his thanks and went back to his room and set the can on the bed. He walked over to his desk and pulled out the rag that he always used. He tossed it onto his bed before walking over to the stand he kept the sword on. Kanda picked it up carefully and walked over to his bed. He climbed up on the bed and sat with his legs crossed. He unsheathed the sword and laid it in his lap carefully. Kanda slowly began to polish his sword. He tuned everything around him out until he heard a gunshot and his mother's screams. _

_Kanda got of the bed as fast as he could. By the time he reached the hallway, he had heard to more gunshots and walked to the living room with mugen held in front of him. His eyes widened in horror as he saw his parents lying in pools of blood by the front door. He turned his head slightly to the left and saw Alma lying there in his own blood too. _

"_Mom…dad…Alma…" Kanda whispered, his eyes beginning to tear up. His head snapped to the right when he heard a noise in the kitchen. He glared as he quietly entered the kitchen and saw the man rummaging through the drawers. Kanda raised his sword up and ran at him. The man turned, but not quick enough. Kanda slashed him with mugen, deep enough to make sure he bled to death. The man still managed to get a shot off at him. Kanda turned his body to avoid taking a fatal shot, but the bullet ended up in his shoulder. Kanda stumbled backwards and slumped down against the counter. _

* * *

Kanda shot up awake, silent tears falling down his face. He slowly looked at the photo and then looked down at his feet. He completely regrets the fact that he never told any of them that he loved them. Especially his brother, Alma. He hated that the last interaction between him and Alma was a stupid fight where he bit his finger over six years ago. Kanda sighed and wiped his face as he stood up. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. He put it away and decided that he would head to the concert to watch Lavi perform.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late chapter. I was in a mood where I didn't really feel like writing anything at the moment. But I'm back.


	9. Author's Note

Sorry for the lack of updates with the stories right. I'm busy with my job and I don't have the laptop right now. When I get it back, I will be working on the next chapters for all of my stories. So please wait just a little longer. And thank you for all your reviews.


End file.
